Reunions and Conspiracies
by katwinchester
Summary: Jack returns to Earth a year after the events of CoE, and meets a girl who gives him some very unexpected news. Spoliers for CoE.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunions and Conspiracies.**

**Authors Note: This is my first Torchwood fic, I've only written for Supernatural before so please be gentle with me. This follows on from the events of CoE, so there are spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it, and its just my way of reuniting Jack and Ianto. I would really appreciate reviews to let me know how I'm doing and if I should continue. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood but a girl can dream. **

**Chapter 1.**

**Jack stood leaning on the railings overlooking the Bay. He had been back on Earth for a few days but it had taken him time to build up the courage to come back here. He looked to the right, to where the door to the Tourist Information building used to be, where… He stopped when he thought about who used to be behind that door, keeping Torchwoods cover story going. It had been almost a year but the pain he felt was still all to real. There was building work going on in the spot where the explosion had taken place and destroyed the Hub. Everything that had been built on that spot, gone. Jack moved away from the railings, it had been a mistake to come here, he thought he might get some kind of closure from finally being able to come back here, but all he got was the memories. Even the happy memories made him sad because it reminded him of everything he had lost. He had travelled far into to space but nothing could ease this pain or guilt. **

**As he walked away and headed towards town, he spotted a girl just in the distance who appeared to be staring at him. Sure he stood out from the rest of the general public, his great coat was a bit out of place but he was sure he had seen this girl before over the last few days. Was she following him? He started to walk in her direction and as he did so, to his surprise she started to walk straight towards him too. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Molly was stood a little distance away from where Jack was at the railings taking in what was going around him. She had been searching for him for a long time, she had known the chances of finding him were slim but she had to, someone was relying on her. She had first spotted him a few days ago, but she needed to be sure of who he was. Then it was just a case of plucking up the courage to speak to him, she had no idea how he was going to react and was slightly scared. He had an intimidating presence. Molly watched as he walked away from the railings, and then realised that he had seen her looking and was heading in her direction. Damn, she knew he'd seen her yesterday and now she looked like some kind of stalker. In that instance Molly knew what she had to do and walked towards him. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As the girl headed towards him, Jack really started to notice her. She was fairly tall, curvy, and had long brown hair. She was wearing jeans, a tight t shirt and boots. When she reached him, he also realised she looked very nervous, she may even have been shaking slightly.**

**She cleared her throat, 'Hi, erm… ' she stumbled, 'Are you Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood?'**

**This question took Jack by surprise he hadn't expected her to know who he was, 'That's me, except for the Torchwood part, that's gone.' He glanced over toward where the Hub used to be again. 'How did you know?'**

'**Lets just say we have a mutual friend and they described you perfectly.' She smiled, 'I'm Molly Jameson'. She held out her hand. **

**Jack shook it, never one to miss out on making friends with a pretty girl. 'What can I do for you Molly Jameson.' Jack said flashing her his trademark grin. It was more out of habit than anything else though. **

'**Well, err, this is kinda difficult for me but its about…' Molly hesitated, then decided she just had to say it quickly, it would be like taking off a plaster, better to do it quickly. 'Its about Ianto Jones.' **

**The grin that was still on Jacks face, faded. All the emotion he had been trying to keep at bay came flooding back into him, he struggled to ignore the tears forming being his eyes. 'Ianto Jones is dead' he almost choked on the words, he still hated saying them out loud, it made it too real. 'I cant help you, and if you know whats good for you, you wont bother me again'. Jacks voice had turned harsh as he said these words, he turned and started to walk away from Molly. **

'**But he's not'… Molly shouted after him, this made Jack stop in his tracks, he couldn't have heard her right. 'Please, Jack, listen, he's still alive. Ianto is still alive.' **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and put it on alert i really appreciate it, although now i am feeling the pressure lol. I hope you enjoy the second chapter, i have spent a while on this, writing and rewriting parts but its pretty much how i want it to be now i think. Chapter 3 shouldn't be too far behind.

Chapter 2.

Jack stood rooted to the spot, he had heard what Molly had said, but the words were not sinking in. He turned around and grabbed her arm. 'Why are you saying this, if it's some kind of sick joke, stop now.' He was looking her straight in the eye and he could sense her fear.

'I'm not making this up, I would never do something so cruel'. Molly was trying to keep her cool, but Jack was holding her arm pretty tight. 'Look if you let go of my arm I can show you.'

'Ok, but don't try anything'. Jack let go of her arm. Molly gave it a quick rub, but then she quickly took her phone out of her bag. She fiddled with it for a moment and then passed it to him. 'Look this picture was taken last week at a colleagues leaving do'

Jack looked at the picture, there were two people in it. One was Molly, and the other was unmistakeably Ianto, he would recognise those blue eyes, and his smile anywhere. He looked up at Molly, 'How is this even possible, he, he...' Jack couldn't bring himself to say died again. He just looked back down at the picture, of the two smiling people in it, so full of life. The thought crossed his mind that the picture was some kind of fake, but that didn't seem to be the case, he needed to find out more.

'It's kind of a long story, and not one I want to go into out here, you never know who might be watching.' Molly turned and looked over her shoulder. 'Lets go over to the café and I'll tell you everything that I know, although I don't have the answer for everything,' she added.

'Ok, but one thing first.'

'What's that?'

'Where is he? I mean I take it he's not here with you now?' Jack had an idea what Molly was going to say but he was still hopeful.

'He's not here, he's at work.'

'Work?' asked Jack puzzled.

'Part of the long story, he doesn't even know I'm here. I wasn't sure I could actually find you, I mean I can't exactly just look you up in the phone book can I, so there was no point in saying anything until I could be sure.'

Jack smiled, he didn't know this girl, but it was obvious she cared, and part of him wondered just how close she was to Ianto. He also noticed that she still looked a little nervous, like she thought someone might be watching. They walked across the Plass to a little café. Molly ordered two coffees and then went and sat down with Jack, who had found a table away from anyone else.

'Well, this is harder than I thought it would be, and I never thought it would be easy'. Molly took a sip of her drink.

'I think first it would be helpful to tell me who you are, not that I have a problem talking to pretty girls.' Jack said, and Molly blushed a little.

'Sure, like I said, I'm Molly, I currently work in a low level Government office, but please don't hold that against me it's not really my choice. I probably know more about the strange goings on around Cardiff than most people, as I know about the Rift. Both my parents worked for UNIT, and I swore I would never get involved in anything even remotely connected to the sort of stuff they did, but look what I'm doing.' Molly gave a wry smile. 'I generally don't tell people about my parents, my employers certainly don't know, but I don't see the point in lying to you about it, plus it might help you to understand how I know so much about certain things. My parents never shied away from telling me things, well, that and I read some of their files.'

Jack was beginning to warm to this girl, 'UNIT huh, I may have dealt with your parents at some point.'

'Possibly but it would have been before 1995, before they were both killed. That's part of the reason I never wanted to follow in their footsteps. Anyway enough about me, that's not what you really want to know about, I'm sure.'

She was right, while he had wanted to know who this girl was, he was more interested to know what she had to say about Ianto, and how he could still possibly be alive. 'How did you meet Ianto?'

'We met about a month after the stuff with the 456, he was bought in to work in my office. The official story was that he had worked in Thames House, but had been lucky enough to get out before the lockdown completed.'

'So they lied from the word go then,' said Jack.

'Yeah, well since when were Governments known for there ability to tell the truth.' Molly rolled her eyes as she said this. 'He was introduced to us as Sam Lewis and we were told that he had amnesia bought on by what happened that day. He couldn't remember anything about his life. He was put with us to try and get him back into work, it was like they felt responsible in some way'

Jack looked down at his cup as she said this, he didn't like the idea that people had been calling Ianto by a strange name, and that he couldn't remember who he really was, worse than that he wouldn't have remembered who Jack was and that hurt. 'He couldn't remember anything?'

'No, he only had what others were telling him, except, I don't know if this counts but he knew how to make the most amazing coffee, it seemed like instinct.'

Jack couldn't help but smile at this, 'Yeah he always made the best coffee. So how did you find out who he really was?'

'Sa.. I mean Ianto, I still find it strange to use that name sorry, was assigned to me and I was supposed to help him find his way. We became friends fairly quickly, he was just really easy to talk to, even if it was me doing most of the talking. Anyway, I started to notice that things didn't add up, he would occasionally remember things that made no sense with what he had been told about his life, and then the dreams started, really vivid dreams.'

'Dreams, about what?'

'At first he wouldn't tell me, but when he started to open up, he told me about the most amazing things, things the average person in Cardiff wouldn't know about. What stood out though was the fact that in every dream there was the same man, tall, handsome, American, and who wore the most gorgeous long, grey army coat.' Molly looked at Jack as she said this and smiled, 'Thing was the way he spoke about this man, there were real feelings there, in fact when he spoke he used to blush quite a bit, I realised these weren't dreams, they were memories.'

Jack was taken aback by this, but at the same time cheered by the thought that although Ianto hadn't got his all his memories, Jack was still somewhere in his subconscious. 'Is this why you started looking into who he was?'

'Yeah, I did some digging and found that Sam Lewis didn't exist, he was created. So I tried looking around the files on Thames House and what had happened on the day of the lockdown, in case he had really been there.'

'You can do that?' asked Jack.

'Sure, I haven't found a computer system I couldn't get to talk to me yet.' Molly grinned, 'I found what I was looking for though, files about everyone who had been in there that day, one stuck out though as it had Torchwood on it. I got through the encryption and there staring back at me was Sam, except that wasn't his name, his name was Ianto Jones and it said he was dead. This helped to find where else to look though.'

'So how much does he remember now?'

'A little, he has flashes of memories, but I'm in no position to tell him what's true or not. I showed him the files I found to help fill in some gaps, like his real name, its hard though. Also we have had to keep everything quiet because if people find out he's starting to remember who he is, and that I've been looking at classified files, it could get dangerous, there's a reason everything was covered up. This is why I came looking for you, I found the files on you and realised you're the one person that can help, the man in the dreams.'

Jack was finding it hard to take in all this information, but he still had a question, probably the most important one. 'Did you find out why his still alive, I still don't understand how that can be?

'To be honest, neither do I, I can show you the files but I'm no doctor so I don't really understand them. Listen how about we meet at mine later about 7pm, I'll show you every thing I have, and Ianto will be there too.' She smiled, 'Although quite what I'm going to say to him, I have no idea'

'How about I've found the man of your dreams' Jack grinned.

Molly laughed at this, 'I think I might put it a little more delicately than that, he knows I've been looking for someone who can help, but I don't want to freak him out. So later then? Molly wrote her address down and passed it to him.

Jack thought about this for a minute, he really wanted just to go with her now, to find Ianto, and hold him in his arms just to make sure this wasn't some dream. He wanted to help him remember. Then he thought about what Molly had said, he didn't even know she was here looking for Jack and if he appeared out of nowhere who knew what that would do. 'Ok' he said, 'I'll meet you at yours later.' He watched as Molly got up and walked away. In a few short hours, he thought to himself he would be reunited with his Ianto.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. I just want to say thank you again to everyone who has reviewed my story and put it on alert. It's nice to know that people are reading and enjoying my story, and I hope you continue to do so. I try to reply to everyone who takes the time to review. Chapter 3 as it is now, didn't exist in my original plan, but then I decided that I wanted to look a little at the relationship between Ianto and Molly. Its only a short chapter, and I will be uploading chapter 4 straight afterwards, so you can see what happens next.

Chapter 3.

Ianto picked up his rucksack and walked out of the office. It had been a strange day, without Molly there he didn't really have anyone to talk to. The others were fine, but kept to themselves. They looked at him like he didn't belong there, and he supposed that he didn't. He thought about Molly for a moment and how she had said she was ill, and not going into work, very unlike her, and she didn't look that bad this morning. He hoped that she wasn't doing something that got her into trouble, because if she was, it was probably something to do with him. He sighed to himself, Molly had done a lot for him, she'd put him up in her spare room to save him from the horrible place he had been staying in, she had helped him to find out who he really was, so that he had could try and remember more about his previous life. The memories were coming more frequently, but he still wasn't sure how real they were because there was no one around who knew him from before all this. He walked up to the door of the flat, took his key out of his pocket, and let himself in. He dropped his bag on the stand by the door and walked into the kitchen, where Molly was sat drinking coffee.

'Hi, you feeling better?

'Yeah, about that, I kind of lied this morning, there was nothing wrong with me, I just needed the day off work.' Molly looked guiltily up at him.

'I knew it, something just didn't seem right this morning. Can I ask what you were doing, was it something to do with me?

'It was, I found someone who can help you with your memories, he's coming round later.' For the second time that day Molly thought it was better to come straight out with the information she had rather than beating around the bush.

Ianto looked at her, eyes wide in amazement, 'You did, who?'

'Jack.' Molly braced herself for his reaction.

For a minute, Ianto didn't know what to say, but he did feel like his heart had skipped a beat. He went and sat down on the sofa in the living room, as his legs felt slightly unsteady under the weight of all the emotions that went through him. Jack, the man that always appeared in his dreams, the man that no matter what situation they seemed to be in made him feel safe. Then there were the other dreams he hadn't told Molly about, the ones that told him that Jack was more than someone he worked with. He only knew the name Jack Harkness though from the research Molly had done, up until then he had been nameless. How was he going to be able to meet the man that appears so vividly to him when he's asleep, but struggles to remember when he's awake. At the same time though he felt a real desire to see him, that he needed him to come here. All these thoughts going around in his head were confusing. After a few minutes of silence, he heard Molly's worried voice.

'Are you ok? I thought I was doing the right thing, but if you don't want to see him, I'll get rid of him somehow. I'm sorry.' As she said this, she sat down next to him.

'You have no reason to apologise to me, you have done more for me than I could ever have expected. I want to see Jack, its just, that's the last thing I expected you to tell me, and my thoughts are all a little confused at the moment.'

'Well I never said anything before because I wasn't sure I could find him. I actually first saw him a few days ago, but it took me until today to get the courage to talk to him.'

'How was he?

'Shocked would probably be a good way to describe it. He was under the impression that you were dead, so when I first mentioned you, and how you weren't in fact dead, he thought I was playing some cruel joke. After I showed him the picture from the party last week he sat and listened to me. Then he looked mainly hopeful, I think he wanted come straight back here with me, but I wanted to tell you first.'

'I appreciate that, I'm not sure what I would have done if I'd come back to find him sat on the sofa or something.'

'Are you sure your ok with this?'

'I'll be fine, how about you?

'Me? I'm ok, you don't have to worry about me.'

'I do though, I've ended up getting you involved in something that could lead who knows where, and after everything you told me about your parents, I know this is not exactly an area your comfortable with.'

'True, but I never ignore a friend in need, aliens or no aliens. Although one day I will want payback, and its going to be big.' Molly smiled and got up from the sofa.

'I'm not sure what I can do in return, but I'm sure you'll think of something one day.'

'I'm going to go and sort out all the files we have. Jack might be able to decipher something from them we couldn't.'

Ianto watched as Molly walked off towards her room. Left alone with his thoughts again he started to feel nervous. He didn't have much time to dwell on these thoughts though, as a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had spent the rest of the afternoon, not really knowing what to do, his thoughts were consumed with what was coming that evening. He had considered going to see Gwen, to tell her, but he hadn't seen her since the night he left, and if he just turned up on her doorstep he wasn't sure how she would react. Then if he added on the fact that Ianto was still alive, she would probably want to come with him, and he wanted to do this alone. Plus she would have had her baby by now, so she had enough on her plate. Jack eventually started walking towards the block of flats where Molly lived, and although he was excited at the prospect of seeing Ianto again, he was also a little apprehensive. They had been through so much together, and when he had been with Ianto, just the two of them, Jack had been truly happy. The thought that Ianto might not really know who he was hurt, and he wasn't sure how he would deal with that. Before he knew it, Jack was stood outside of Molly's flat, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The door opened almost immediately and Jack was greeted by Molly. 'Hi, right on time, come on in.' Jack followed her into the flat, and along the small hallway. He didn't notice much about the flat as he walked, because as soon as the living room came into view, he saw what he had never thought he would see again. Ianto, standing looking slightly nervous by the sofa, in a dark suit, red shirt and with his tie slightly loosened. Jack had to fight the urge to just rush over there and sweep him up into his arms.

'Hi Jack.' Ianto said tentatively.

'Hi, so you remember me?' Jack asked.

'Kind of, everything is still hazy, it's like the memories are there, but they can't quite break to the surface. Strangely I remember more when I'm asleep, not that that's much help.'

'Yeah, Molly told me about the dreams.' Ianto blushed when he said this, he was glad he hadn't mentioned some of those other dreams to her.

'Can I get you guys anything?' Molly asked, trying to ease the awkwardness in the room.

'No thanks. No I'm fine' came the replies almost simultaneously. 'Ok then I'm going to go and leave you to talk.'

'You don't have to do that.' Ianto said looking over to Molly, 'It's your flat'.

'Yeah, but you live here to.' When she said this Jack felt a stab of jealousy, and again he wondered just how close the two of them had got.'

'You live together?' he couldn't help but ask.

It took Molly about a second to realise what he was thinking. 'Oh, no its not like that, he rents the spare room.' she smiled reassuringly. 'Look I just think its better if I'm not around, easier for you to talk. I'm sure anything you want to ask me can wait for later.'

'Ok, but I have a better idea' Ianto said. ''How about you stay here and we leave. I want to go down to the Bay, from everything we've found out it seems that was where Torchwood was based. I've been down there on my own, but I just can't picture it how it used to be, its just a building site now. Maybe you could help me?' He looked at Jack.

'Sure, whatever you want'.

Ianto moved away from the sofa and headed towards the front door, Jack following. Ianto could feel the older man close behind him, and he was comfortable with this, it felt right. He shouted 'bye' back to Molly, and then walked out into the early evening air. The walk down to the Bay only took ten minutes and it was fairly silent, both men not really knowing what subject to approach first, and the best way to do it. They reached the Bay and stood near the railings where Molly had first found Jack that morning.

'Anything look familiar?,' Jack asked.

'Not really, but when I'm here I feel like I know this place, almost like it's home, I just can't picture it.' Ianto said sadly.

'So what can you remember?

'It varies, and the strangest things bring the memories on. The first memory I had was when I was working, someone called me teaboy, and an image just flashed through my mind of a man in a white coat, calling me that, while standing in what looked like a operating room.'

'Owen', Jack guessed.

'Yeah, although like with other things, I only have names for faces because of files Molly managed to pull. Then I started picturing other people, two women and… ' he hesitated slightly, 'and you. Oh, and I keep remembering the name Janet, but we couldn't find anything on someone with that name.'

Jack laughed, 'Janet was a Weevil we had in the cells.'

Ianto laughed too, 'Great, so the one name I remember and it's the Weevils. I see other stuff too, I thought they were dreams at first, but they were so vivid. It did cross my mind that I was going mad. There was one that involved a pterodactyl.'

'Your not going mad, that pterodactyl got you the job.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, you'd been following me for a while, trying to get me to hire you. You had worked at Torchwood in London before it was destroyed.' Jack hoped he wouldn't ask him anything about that yet, because that would open up a whole can of worms he didn't really want to deal with right now. 'The first time I saw you I was Weevil hunting, then you would stand out here with coffee, waiting for me to come out. I was starting to wonder how I would get rid of you, when you led me to the location of a pterodactyl, and you helped me catch her. We kept her as a pet in the Hub.' What Jack didn't say was that from that first moment they had met, there had been something between them, like they were drawn to each other, even though it took a while before something happened.

'So you were my boss, I did wonder. In some of the memories I called you sir, that's why I could never remember your name.'

'I did like it when you called me sir' Jack replied with a slightly mischievous glint in his eye.

'It was more than that though, after a while. We were closer than just work colleagues, right.' Ianto was a bit embarrassed to ask this, but he had to know if there was any truth to the other dreams, and what he felt. Even standing there right now he felt like he wanted to be closer to Jack somehow.

'It was more, I cared about you a lot.' More than I ever told you, Jack thought to himself. Jack moved his hand and gently put it on Iantos arm, wanting to be closer to the young Welshman, but not wanting to push his luck and scare him off. He was pleased that Ianto didn't move his arm away.

Just as Jack was starting to feel that they were connecting again, he noticed a man walking towards them, all dressed in black. It took him about a second to register that the man was pulling something from his jacket, and that something was a gun. As the man raised the gun to fire at them, Jack pushed Ianto out of the way. The man fired, but the bullet ricocheted off the railings where Ianto had been a moment before. The few people that were near them screamed and ran in the opposite direction. The man raised his gun to fire again, but this time Jack was quicker, he aimed his own weapon, and fired at the man hitting him in the shoulder. This took the man by surprise and he turned and ran. Jack turned quickly to look back at Ianto who was on the floor from where Jack had pushed him out of the way. 'You ok' Ianto just nodded. Jack then ran in the direction of where the man had gone, but was too late as the man had a car waiting. Jack saw him jump into the car, and then heard the tyres screeching as they pulled away. He went back down to the railings where Ianto was now sat on the floor leaning against them.

'You sure you're ok?

'I'm fine, did you see where he went?'

'No, he got in a car and drove off. What the hell is going on, why is someone trying to shoot us.'

'I don't know, but its not exactly the first time is it. I may have a hazy memory, but I definitely know that has happened before.'

'Someone obviously thinks we know something, or are going to find something out. About what though I don't know.' Jack was annoyed, danger followed him around all the time, but he hadn't anticipated it following him tonight. 'Molly did seem nervous that someone might find out what she had been looking into.'

'Molly!' Ianto gasped as he jumped up so that he was standing again, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 'What if they followed us here from her place, or went there first?'

'I'm sure she's fine, it was us they wanted. It was probably someone I've upset in the past, no one has a reason to come after you.' Jack wasn't entirely convinced of this though.

'No answer on either the flat phone or her mobile, I have to go back'.

'Ok I'm coming with you.'

Jack and Ianto started to run back towards the flat, ignoring the looks from the other people walking along the pavement as they weaved in and out. Ianto reached the flat first, and when he got there he stopped dead. The door of the flat has been broken into. He went to go in, but was stopped when Jack grabbed his arm. 'I'll go first, you don't have a weapon.' Jack walked slowly into the house, gun pointed in front of him, Ianto stayed close behind. As he walked along the hallway, Jack peered into each room, both the bedrooms and the bathroom had been turned over. They went into the living room and Ianto gasped with shock at what he saw. The whole room had been trashed, furniture was upturned, papers were scattered everywhere, and the phones had been smashed. They also noticed that there was blood on the kitchen table, and Molly was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and added me onto story alert. I like to know what people think about how i am doing, and it really does spur me on to write faster. :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 5. 

Ianto stood looking around at the mess the flat was in. 'Oh God, this is all my fault.' He started to feel unsteady on his feet, and put his arm out to steady himself against the wall.

Jack went over to him and took hold of his arms to hold him up, but Ianto wouldn't look at him. 'Look at me' Ianto looked up and found himself staring Jack straight in the eye. That, along with the way Jack was holding onto him, sent a shiver of excitement through him, but this was not the time to be thinking about that. 'Listen,' Jack said ' This is not your fault. Whatever is going on here, we will figure out.'

'What about Molly? She's gone, what if she's dead.' Ianto pulled himself away from Jacks grasp and sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands.

'I don't think she's dead, I think who ever has done this has taken her.'

'What about the blood over there.'

'It's possible someone's injured, but there's not enough blood over there to suggest someone has been killed. They are probably going to use her as leverage, I doubt they got what they wanted, which is why they took her.

Ianto groaned, head still in his hands. 'I wish I knew what to do. I bet I could have handle this before, now I'm just useless.'

Jack knelt down in front of him. 'The Ianto I knew was not useless, he had more strength than I ever thought anyone could have. I know you can't feel that now, but it's still in you somewhere.' Ianto still didn't look up. 'I need you to tell me what you and Molly have been looking at, because the answer has to lie in there.'

Ianto looked up at Jack, but avoided looking him straight in the eye. 'She started by using my personnal file at work to track back my past history, and that's when she discovered that my life had been created, I wasn't really Sam. The one thing they had got right was that I was in Thames House on that day last year.' Jack flinched at the memory of that day. 'Molly eventually got into the MI5 files, and found something on everyone who was in that building on that day, thing was they said everyone died. It took a while, but after searching all the personnal files, she found one marked Torchwood, once she cracked the encryption, she found it was me, and apparently I was dead'.

'Molly wasn't joking when she said she could make computers talk to her.'

'Yeah, she's great with them. I think she could have given Tosh a run for her…' Ianto stopped dead mid sentence when he realised what he had said, and looked at Jack, not quite knowing what to say next. He had just had a flash of memory, of Tosh sat at her computer in the Hub.

'You ok?' Jack looked at Ianto with concern. He was secretly pleased though that Ianto had obviously had a flash of memory.

'I'm fine, its just these memories come at the wrong times. When I want to remember something I can't, yet at the most inappropriate times, memories come to me.'

'You can't force these things, they will happen when they want to.'

'Maybe, but my memories are not going to get Molly back.'

'Ok, lets just get back to what you were telling me before. What else did the files tell you?

'There were files on the virus, and how they had taken samples of it and were trying to engineer some kind of anti virus, should they ever need it. There was also a report that said some of it had gone missing.'

'Missing or stolen maybe, there could be people out there who wouldn't want that information to leak out. What about you, what did it say about you?' Jack had been dying to ask this question all day.

'You mean why I'm not dead. I can tell you what the files said, but I can't explain them. Apparently, there was something else in my system, weirdly it was introduced after the virus. It took nearly two days, but it fought the virus off and I woke up, no memory, but alive. I have no idea what could have done that though.'

Jack smiled to himself, he thought he had the answer to that question. Somehow, when he had kissed Ianto as he lay dying, he had passed on some of whatever was in him, whatever it was that kept bringing him back. He was about to say something when Ianto's phone started ringing in his pocket.

'Unknown number,' he said looking at it.

'Put it on speaker' Jack said.

Ianto pushed answer, and then put it on speaker so Jack could hear. 'Hello'

'Ianto?' It was Molly, but she sounded quiet and scared.

'Yeah its me, Oh God, Molly, are you alright?' It wasn't Molly that answered this time though, it was a male voice.

'Molly is fine, at least for the moment, but whether or not she stays that way is entirely dependant on you and your co operation.'

'If you hurt her…'

'You'll what, come after me.' The man on the end of the phone laughed. 'I don't think you'd be that stupid, I could just kill her right now.'

'No, fine. What do you want?'

'I want every file you have on the 456 virus.'

''Why do you want them?'

'That is not your concern. We will be in touch in the morning to arrange the exchange. Are these terms acceptable to you?' The mans voice was quiet, but there was real menace in it.

'I want to speak to Molly again first, make sure she's ok.'

'Fine'. They heard the phone being moved, and then Molly's voice came back on the line. 'Hello.'

'Molly are you ok? I will work something out, its going to be ok.' Ianto was trying to keep his voice calm, but it was a struggle.

'I'm ok, apart from the headache I woke up with. I have to admit, it's not exactly the night in front of the TV watching The Sound Of Music that I planned.' The phone was then moved away from her again.

'So I will be in contact, in the mean time, you and Captain Harkness better not try anything. He may be keeping quiet, but we know he's with you.'

'Just don't hurt Molly.'

'As long as you do what we ask, there will be no problem on that score.' Then the man hung up.

Ianto looked at the phone for the moment, then threw it down on the sofa, and went over to where the DVDs were strewn about the floor.

'What are you doing?' Jack asked slightly puzzled by Iantos behaviour.

'Looking for The Sound Of Music, Molly dislikes that film with a passion.' Ianto answered him.

Jack still looked slightly puzzled for a moment, then it dawned on him. 'She was giving you a clue, she has something hidden in that DVD case.'

Ianto nodded and then stood up with a triumphant look in his eye, and the DVD in his hand. He went over to Jack and opened up the case. Inside was a disc, but it was not a DVD of The Sound of Music, it was for a computer. 'Problem is we have nothing to play it on, and it would be good to know what's on it before we go handing anything over. There is more to this than that guy was letting on.'

Jack thought for a moment. They needed to find out what was on that disc as it might possibly have clues as to who had Molly, and what it was they wanted. If they were going to go to this exchange or mount some kind of rescue mission, then they were going to need some type of equipment. There was only one possible person who could help them now, and it was the same person he hadn't wanted to get involved earlier. Gwen. He sighed, and then turned to Ianto.

'Ok you need to collect up anything in the flat that you thinks important, and then we have to go.'

'Go? Go where?'

'We have to go and see Gwen. She will at least have a computer we can use, and hopefully some equipment to help us.'

'Are you sure she's going to appreciate us just turning up on her doorstep. I mean, you've been gone for ages and well, she thinks I'm dead.' It was still strange for Ianto to say these words, but he was getting used to it.

'I didn't say it was a smart plan, she'll probably slap me when she sees me, but she's the only person we can go to.'

Ianto couldn't really argue with this, although he wasn't sure he was ready deal with Gwen yet. It was hard enough being around Jack, with the thoughts and feelings that were rising to the surface. He had to though, because contrary to what Jack had said, it still felt like all this was his fault and that he had to fix it somehow. He grabbed hold of his phone again, and put it in his rucksack along with the disk he had found in the DVD case. 'I have everything I need.' Then they both walked out of the flat and headed to Gwen's.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for the reviews, i really appreciate it. Also thank you to everyone who has added this to story alert and favourited it. There is some minor language in this chapter but nothing too bad. Enjoy the next chapter, and as always reviews are welcomed.

Chapter 6. 

Jack and Ianto moved quickly along the streets on their way to Gwen's. Jack was really missing the SUV, but he wasn't going to mention that now. His thoughts turned to Gwen, this was definitely not a smart plan, but what choice did he have. The last time he had seen Gwen was on that hilltop, six months after the events with the 456. He had left her, so consumed with his own guilt and sorrow that he hadn't really taken her feelings into consideration. He had ran away, and he knew it. He had tried to believe that by getting away from her then she would be safe, but this was an excuse. He hadn't any intention of going to see her when he had come back, he hadn't even intended to stay back on Earth for that long. He couldn't even really explain what compelled him to come back when he did, it had just felt like he needed to be here, and it turns out he did. He broke out of his reverie and turned to Ianto.

'We're nearly there, you ready for this?'

Ianto looked at him. 'Honestly, no. This is not how I saw my day panning out this morning.'

Jack laughed slightly. 'Me neither. To start just keep out of sight, seeing me is going to be enough of a shock initially.'

Ianto nodded. They had reached Gwen's flat, Jack buzzed the intercom, and Ianto stood just out of view of the doorway. 'Hello' came the reply.

Jack was silent for a moment, 'Hello', came Gwen's voice again. 'Hi Gwen, its Jack.' He didn't know what else to say. He heard a gasp come from the intercom, and a moment later footsteps running down the stairs, then the front door opened. Gwen stood there for about a minute, wide eyed in shock that it was actually Jack. Then she took a step forward, and slapped him hard across the face.

'I suppose I deserve that.'

'Of course you bloody deserve it. You disappear for six months, only to call and ask for help so that you can disappear again. Then you just turn up on my doorstep, months later. I have been mad at you for so long for running away, but now I don't what to think. I could just slap you again.'

'Well I'd rather you didn't, I'm going to feel the effects of that first slap for a while.' Jack said rubbing the side of his face. 'Just turning up on your doorstep is not what I had in mind, but I need your help.'

'My help. My God you have a nerve, I should just shut the door on you right now.'

'No, don't. Thing is it's not just me that needs your help, ok you should probably be sitting down, but I'm here with Ianto.'

Gwen looked at him like he'd gone mad. 'Ianto? That's not possible he's…' she trailed off, even after all this time she hated saying dead.

'Yeah, that's what I thought until today.' Jack gestured for Ianto to come forward, which he did. He stood next to Jack, illuminated in the porch light. Gwen looked at him in amazement and shock, just as she had at Jack moments ago.

'Ianto, is that really you? She said in a small voice.

'It's me, long story.'

Gwen stared a him for another moment before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Ianto felt slightly awkward about this, but he put his arms around her and hugged her back, something just felt familiar. He wondered how long she was going to keep this up though, because air might start to become an issue at some point. She broke off the embrace.

'That would have been a nicer welcome.' Jack said looking over at them.

'You got the welcome you deserved. Look I have no idea what's going on here, but you better come in and tell me. Just be quiet, we've just got Mary off to sleep.'

Jack looked at her, 'Mary? You had a girl.'

'Yeah, named her after my mom. Come in, Rhys will wonder what the hell I'm doing.'

Gwen led the way into to the hallway and up the stairs to the flat, Jack and Ianto following close behind. As they moved through the flat they could hear Rhys, 'Gwen is that you? What have you been doing down there, I was coming to see…' He trailed off as Gwen appeared in the living room with Jack and Ianto. 'Bloody hell' was all he could manage to say.

'Sorry for the intrusion, Rhys.' Jack said.

'Is that it, is that all you can say after the disappearing act you did.'

'Rhys that's enough,' Gwen said, 'and keep your voice down.'

'He needs to hear it. I should punch you for what you put Gwen through.'

'She's already taken care of that for you.' Jack replied, remembering the slap he had received downstairs a few minutes ago.

Up until this moment, Rhys had been so intent on yelling at Jack that he hadn't realised who was with them. He had noticed another man had walked in with them, but taken no notice as to who it was. 'And who's this with you?' Rhys finally looked up at Ianto, and his eyes widened with surprise as Gwen's had done. 'Can't be'. he said.

'It is Rhys, it's Ianto.' Jack said.

Ianto took a step forward, 'Hi Rhys,' he said nervously, unsure of Rhys, as he remembered him less well than the others.

'I need a drink'. came Rhys' reply.

'I think we all could', said Gwen, 'Go and put the kettle on love. I want to get some answers.'

Rhys headed for the kitchen, muttering that's not the kind of drink he meant, while Gwen gestured for Jack and Ianto to sit down. 'I need to know what the hell is going on, and how all this is possible. Start at the beginning, and don't stop until you get to the part about turning up on my doorstep.'

Jack proceeded to tell her everything he knew, everything that had happened that day. About halfway through Rhys joined them bringing cups of well needed coffee. When Jack had finished Gwen turned to Ianto. 'So you've been living about half an hour away this whole time, believing you were someone else.'

'Yes, that about sums it up.'

'And you didn't remember anything?' she said sadly, but this did explain why he had been looking so awkward.

'It's coming back slowly, I remember some things. I have seen you in my memories, but it was a while before I had a name.'

'I'm sorry.'

Ianto looked at her puzzled. 'Why are you sorry?'

'I should have known, I should have been there to help you.'

Ianto smiled at her. 'I appreciate you saying that, but how could you possibly have known. I was dead, its not exactly something you expect people to come back from is it.' As he said this Gwen looked over at Jack, who discreetly shook his head at her. 'Would you mind if I used your bathroom?' Ianto asked.

'Of course you can, second on the left.'

Gwen watched as Ianto got up and left the room. 'I take it he doesn't remember the small detail that you die, and then come back to life.'

'No, that hasn't exactly been approached yet.'

'Well I think your going to have to tell him, if what you said about those medical records is true, then it had to be you that's responsible for him being back.'

'What do you want me to do Gwen, completely freak him out. He's having enough trouble dealing with everything that's happened today as it. Not only that, but he's having to deal with what memories are coming back to him. The last thing is want to do is scare him off, I lost him once, I wont let it happen again.' Jack sighed.

'Ok, sorry. This is just so much to take in, it shouldn't be possible. Although I realise that we've seen the impossible happen many times.'

They stopped talking as Ianto walked back into the room and sat back down on the sofa.

'So what can I do to help?' Gwen asked.

'Do you have a laptop I can use. Molly left us a clue with this disc, we need to find out what's on it first.'

'Sure.' Gwen went over to the kitchen table and bought her laptop over. When it had booted up, Ianto put the disc in. It took about a second before it whirred into life, and on the screen was Molly. 'Hi, God this is embarrassing, why I had to decide to put a video clip on this I don't know, it so geeky.' Ianto laughed at this, 'Typical Molly', he said. The video of Molly continued. 'Well, I'm going to assume that your looking at this disc without me, because if I was there, you wouldn't be watching this video. On this disc is everything I have found while looking into your past. There is a lot on here though that I haven't told you about, and I'm sorry for that, its just I didn't want to worry you with anything. When I started looking I thought it was just a small Government conspiracy to keep hidden the fact that you were alive, and to keep Torchwood permanently disbanded. There are files on that, but there's something much bigger, and I kind of wish I hadn't found it. I stumbled upon the other stuff when I made the discovery of the missing virus. Look for the files on Benjamin Clarke. Everything you need to know is on there, just be careful. Oh and the password should be easy for you to figure out.' The video stopped, and up came a screen with lots of document folders, all neatly labelled. For a moment they all just stared at the screen. Then Jack stood up and walked over to the window, Gwen turned to him. 'I recognise that name, you do too don't you?'

'We've dealt with his operation before, only ever got to the hired help at the bottom of the food chain though. If Clarke's involved in all this, then its going to harder, and much more dangerous than I thought.'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. Thank you to **bbmcowgirl**, **CantThinkaNuffin**, **Liria Nai** and **Janto-addict** for your reviews of the last chapter, i really appreciate them. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow. Virtual cookies to reviewers. :)

Chapter 7.

'Ok someone's going to have to explain to the guy with no memory who Benjamin Clarke is, and why he's so dangerous?' Ianto said getting up from the sofa and walking towards Jack.

'Clarke is the head of an organization that uses alien tech to commit their crimes. They use weapons that have fallen through the Rift, we have no idea how he comes to get his hands on these things, but he does. We've gone after him many times, but never got anywhere near him. Guys dangerous, he will do anything to get what he wants, he apparently has people in the Government on his side, which is probably how he got the virus. I hate to think what he wants to do with that.'

'It must have been him that sent someone after you earlier then.' Gwen said looking up at them. 'He probably wanted you out of the way so that he could go and get the files from Molly. When the hit failed, she was taken so that they could get you, to get him the files.'

'We have to save her, although I doubt she's ever going to speak to me again after this. She going to hate me.' Ianto went and leaned on the wall, his face full of fear for his friend. Jack had said this wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help to think that it was. If she had never met him she would be fine.

Jack walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. 'Molly is not going to hate you. It seems to me that she has been trying to protect you from all this. Lets see what's on the files.'

They walked back over to the sofa so that they could sit down and look at the laptop that was sat on the coffee table.

'I'm going to check on Mary, leave you to what ever it is your doing.' Rhys said.

'Ok, thanks sweetheart.' Gwen said, giving him a peck on the cheek as he got up.

They turned their attention to the files before them. Jack clicked on the one that said Benjamin Clarke. As soon as he did a pop up box came up with _Password_. He turned to Ianto, 'She said you'd know it.'

'It could be anything,' Ianto sighed looking at the computer in front of him.

'You have to focus, it must be something important to her, or you.'

Ianto thought hard, trying to focus on the task at hand, after about a minute he smiled to himself and lent over the laptop to type something in. As he hit the enter button, the files unlocked.

'See I knew you could do it, what was it? Jack asked.

'I don't think that's important,' Ianto answered, blushing slightly, 'we got in, what does it tell us.'

Jack looked at him quizzically for a moment before turning back to the computer. They scrolled through all the files. 'Wow,' Jack said 'I don't know how she managed to crack so many of his encryptions, look, she has a list of known buildings they use, people in high places that are on Clarke's payroll, there's even people from UNIT on there. She was right this is big.'

'I wish she'd said something to me, we could have taken this to someone'.

'Who though?' Gwen reasoned. 'Most of the authorities wouldn't believe the stuff about the alien tech, and those that would have people who, like Jack said are on Clarke's payroll. She didn't know who to trust. I suppose at one time she would have had Torchwood, but that wasn't an option.' She glared over at Jack when she said this. 'What does it say about the virus?'

Ianto exited the Clarke file and clicked on the one marked virus. 'I've seen some of this before, but we never understood most of the jargon. Some of it did go missing though, it's being covered up as an error, but truth is it was stolen.'

'By Clarke's mole I bet.' Jack mused. 'Here we go, most of the tests on the virus samples they took from those infected were used to try and engineer an anti virus should they ever need one.' Jack sincerely prayed that they wouldn't. 'Then there's something else. No, they wouldn't' He said, clearly horrified by what he read.

'What. What does it say? Gwen asked.

'It says that they were looking to test it in some kind of weaponized version, but that it was abandoned for being too dangerous. I think I know what Clarke wants now.'

'You seriously think he wants to use the virus as a weapon?' Gwen said incredulously.

'Yeah, I do, think about how powerful that would make him. If he found an effective way of delivering that virus, he could get rid of anyone that got in his way in minutes. '

All three of them sat there for a moment, thinking about the gravity of the situation. Jack, in particular was not happy at getting involved in something that involved that virus, because it brought back all those memories of what happened with the 456 and what he did. He actually envied Ianto slightly at that moment for not being able to remember.

'Clarke must be missing something though.' Ianto said, the others looked at him, not quite understanding what he meant. 'Think about it, he wants these files, there has to be something in them he needs. If it was simply that he just wants to destroy the evidence, then he could have killed us, killed Molly, and set fire to the flat to destroy everything.'

'He might have thought the files weren't in the flat and he wants them to be sure. Someone could have found them somewhere else later.' Gwen said.

'No one else would understand what they were about though would they, and like you said who's going to believe it.' Ianto countered.

'That's a good point, see if there's anything else on the disc.'

Ianto scrolled through all the information on the screen, until he found what he was looking for. 'Here, look. It says that the information that they have discovered was deemed such a threat that they split it up. One half stayed with the Government, and the rest went off site. Clarke's mole would only have got half.'

'Does Molly have the rest?'

'I'm not sure, I will have to go through some of the other files, if she does she wont have made it obvious.'

'And if she doesn't?' Gwen asked.

'Then I'm sure they could find a way to make her get them' Jack said.

'I'm not so sure about that, she might not look it, but she's tough. She's been through a lot in her life. There's no way she's going to just give in and tell Clarke what he wants. That's why I'm so worried.'

'Well there's not much we can do now until he calls back in the morning.' Jack said. 'I'm hesitant to try anything until we know more because we don't exactly have the resources we used to.'

'You can stay here tonight.' Gwen said, 'Although there's only the sofa and a chair.'

'Are sure that's ok? Ianto asked.

'Its ok, although you will probably hear Mary at least once in the night, she hasn't quite got to the sleeping through yet. Then we can work a plan out in the morning, plus your flats not really going to be safe is it.'

'No, but I feel bad, intruding on you like this.'

Gwen got up and went over to him, she then lent down and placed a kiss on the top of his head. 'I'm just glad you are here.'

'Hey, what about me, don't I get a kiss too?' Jack asked grinning up at her.

'In your dreams, I still feel like I owe you another slap.' Gwen grinned, and then left the room for a minute before coming back carrying some blankets. 'I'll see you in the morning.' She turned and left the room again, she had to go and fill Rhys in with what was going on. This left Jack and Ianto on their own in her front room. They were both sat on Gwens sofa, with a gap between them. Ianto still couldn't quite explain why, but he didn't want that gap to be there, he wanted to be closer to Jack. He moved very subtly to close the gap a little, not completely, but so that it was barely there. He hoped that if Jack had noticed, he would think that he was just trying to get closer to the laptop.

Jack had noticed, but he didn't say anything, he just smiled to himself. 'So,' he said, 'Do you want to take the sofa?'

Ianto shrugged, 'I'm not bothered, I don't think I'll sleep anyway. I'm going to look through some more of these files, see what I can find.'

'Ok, I'll help. Two pairs of eyes are better than one.' Jack was pleased because he didn't really want to get up from where he was sitting, he was enjoying being close to Ianto again.

They worked through the files one by one, looking for the other half of the virus information. Staring at the screen for so long took its toll though, and eventually Ianto fell asleep. It was not a peaceful sleep though, it was broken by a memory that felt like a nightmare. He woke with a start, and for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dark he couldn't remember where he was. Then he remembered the events of the day, and how they had led to Gwen's flat. He then realised that he leaning against something soft and warm, Jack. He had fallen asleep against Jack, who had his arm around him in a protective way. Ianto jumped up quickly and walked over to the kitchen, so many differing thoughts and feelings going around in his head. He then heard Jack's voice. 'Everything ok?'

'What.. Errm. . Yeah fine.' Ianto stumbled trying to sound calm.

Jack stood up and walked over to him. 'You sure?'

'Bad dream. I just need a glass of water.'

'Want to tell me about it.' Jack asked, and he went to put his hand reassuringly on Ianto's arm.

Ianto looked at him, and his voice trembled at little as he said, 'I.. I think I just remembered the day I died.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and added my story onto alert/favourites. Enjoy the next chapter, and please don't forget to review. :)

Chapter 8. 

Jack didn't have an answer for what Iantohad just said, at least not at first. He just stood inwardly cursing to himself that of all the memories Ianto had to remember, that was the one. Dealing with that particular memory was going to be tricky, almost as tricky as when he started to remember why he left Torchwood in London. The memory is an unpredictable thing though, and this memory was probably brought on by everything they had been looking at on the disc. It just raised so many other issues that Jack wasn't sure he was ready to deal with. He wished that things could be simple, but he knew that simple was one word that would never describe his life. Jack then decided he better say something, or else Iantowould wonder what he was thinking. 'What did you see?' He braced himself for the reply.

'Well.. I.. This is hard.' Ianto said, as he lent on the kitchen sink for support.

'Take your time.'

'It's not that clear, it's a jumble of images. I'm in a large room, and there's something in the room behind glass.'

Jack cursed to himself again, Ianto really was picturing that day inside Thames House. 'Anything else?'

'I can't really make out what people are saying, but I can hear screaming, then it feels like I can't breathe, and then…' He hesitated for a moment. 'Then darkness.' As he said this a tear leaked from his eye and slid down his cheek.

'Oh God, I'm so sorry you have to remember that.' Jack said, not really knowing what the right thing to say was. 'Is that it?' Jack realised that probably sounded slightly stupid, but it was all he could think of.

There was, but Ianto wasn't sure he wanted to tell Jack the rest. While he couldn't make out most of what was being said in the memory, there were three words that stood out, _I love you, _and he was pretty sure he had been saying them to Jack. That couldn't be possible though, because if Jack had been there, then he should have been dead too. Ianto thought for a moment and then said. 'You were there, in the dream, but I don't see how you could have been.'

Jack sighed, damn, he was going to have to deal with his immortality a lot sooner than he was hoping too. 'I was there. I was there, when you died.'

Ianto looked at him puzzled, 'But then you would havedied too. Are you still alive for the same reason I am, although I don't really understand why that is.'

'No I'm not alive for the same reason as you, I can't die.'

'That's impossible.'

'I'm serious, I have died and come back so many times I lost count. Something happened to me a long time ago. I did die, but someone bought me back to life, permanently. I think that I'm responsible for you being here.'

Ianto eyed him suspiciously, really not sure whether he should believe what Jack was telling him, but there was something in the older mans eyes that looked so genuine, and so sad. 'So you died, the same time I did.'

'Yes.'

'Then how can you possibly be responsible for me being here. Did you do something when you woke up or whatever it is that happens to you? And if so why didn't you stick around afterwards?' Ianto had so many questions that everything was just tumbling out of his mouth at once.

'Ok, one thing at a time. I think it was something I did before I died.' Ianto looked at him thoroughly confused. 'Earlier, you asked me if we were closer than work colleagues right,' Ianto nodded, 'and I said I cared about you a lot, well just before you died I kissed you.' Jack noticed that as he said this Ianto had gone red. 'You said it yourself, there was something in your system introduced after the virus that fought it off, well I think that came from me, I cant explain how though.'

Ianto was having a hard time processing all this information, he needed to get out of the flat, it was feeling claustrophobic. Some of what Jack was saying made sense, it fit with all the dreams and memories he had had. The feelings and thoughts he'd been having since he saw Jack again for the first time earlier that evening. It was just too much to deal with, what with the situation with Molly too. He turned and headed towards the hallway.

'Where are you going?' Jack said, feeling concerned. He knew he had said too much.

'I need some air, I have to get out of this flat.

'It's the early hours of the morning, and it could be dangerous. I'll come with you.'

'No.' Ianto said louder than he had intended. 'I need to be alone, and I'll stay close, nothing will happen.' He started towards the door.

'Wait.' Jack said, and he grabbed hold of Ianto's arm to try and stop him. Ianto pulled away though and went out of the door. Jack was about to go after him when he heard footsteps behind him, it was Gwen.

'What's going on,' she asked, 'I expected Mary to get me up not you.'

'Sorry,' Jack said, 'I think I've just scared Ianto off, he's gone outside.'

Jack filled her in on what had just gone on. 'I have to go after him.'

'No, let me. He needs time to process all this, and you badgering him is not going to help.'

'Fine.' Gwen could tell that Jack was not happy at staying inside, but there wasn't much she could do about that. She grabbed her jacket off the stand by the door, and picked her keys up off the table. She walked down the stairs to the front door, wondering how far Ianto might have gone. To her surprise though, she found him sat on the front step.

'Hey,' she said quietly, 'Is it ok if I sit here?'

'Sure, its your front step. I'm sorry for getting you up, I should have kept my voice down.'

'Don't worry about it, I don't sleep as well now anyway, always listening out for Mary. Are you ok?

'Not really, I feel like my head is going to explode.'

'Jack just told me what happened, what he told you.'

'It's true then? He really can't die.'

'It's true, I've seen it happen on more than one occasion.'

'What about the other stuff, about why I'm alive.'

'I don't know, its possible. The amount of impossible things that I've seen, I never rule anything out.'

'It's just all so much to take in and deal with. I'm worried because my best friend is being held hostage by some psycho who wants to make a weapon out of an alien virus, I keep getting flashes of memories, of things that I think have happened to me, and I have all these feelings for a man that I can't remember properly.' He stopped and took a deep breath, it was good to let all these things out, they had been weighing down on him. 'I bet you wish you hadn't come down here now.'

'Don't be stupid, I want to help.' Gwen smiled, and put her arm around him. 'If I'm honest, we weren't that close before, if you were to confide in anyone, then it would have been Jack, but that doesn't mean I didn't care. I do care. The fact that you still have feelings for Jack should tell you something, that you can trust him, you may not remember that consciously, but unconsciously you do.'

Ianto thought for a moment before he decided to tell Gwen what he hadn't told Jack. 'In that dream I just had, I think I told him that I loved him.' He blushed as he said it.

Gwen smiled, 'You did, anyone could have seen that, and for what it's worth, I think he loved you too, still does. I'm just not sure he ever told you that.' Gwen smiled sadly, she had had feelings for Jack too, but she knew she could never compete with Ianto, and she was happy now with her own family. 'So tell me about Molly, you said she was your best friend.' Gwen thought it might be best to change the subject away from Jack.

'She is. She was the only one to try and make me feel welcome when I started working in her office. Then she let me have her spare room because the place I was staying in was so awful. She never thought I was mad when I told her some of the stuff I was remembering, then she helped me to find out more. How do I repay her though, I put her in danger.'

'Molly will be fine, we will get her back, and hopefully with all the information she's found out we can shut Clarke down permanently. You said her parents had worked for UNIT, she would have known the dangers when she started looking deeper into things, she could have stopped, but she didn't. She wanted to help you.

'Thanks Gwen.'

'For what?'

'For helping to make me feel better.' He turned to look at her properly, and then gave her a hug. After a minute Gwen broke of the embrace.

'Come on, we better get back inside. Jack's probably worn a groove into my carpet by pacing around the room the whole time we've been out here.' She smiled.

They stood up and Gwen got her key out of her pocket, as she did so. Ianto's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, and answered it, putting it on speaker as he did the last time, back at Molly's flat. 'Hello'.

'Mr Jones, I hope you have all the information that I requested the last time we spoke.' It was the same man's voice on the phone as the last time it had rang, probably Benjamin Clarke.

'I have the disc.'

'Good, then we need to meet. 8am on the Plass, I will have someone meet you there to discuss the hand over.'

'I need to know Molly's still ok.'

'She's still fine, but if you try anything later, then I will just kill her.' Clarke hung up.

'Ok' Gwen said, 'We need to go in and come up with a plan of action.' She opened the door of the flat and they both went back in. All of the fears that Ianto had managed to put out of his mind for the short time he was outside, came flooding back. He didn't know what they were going to do, but he was hopeful that whatever plan they came up with, it would be a good one, because in a couple of hours he was going to be facing the unknown.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and put my story on alert/favourite. I'm really happy that people are enjoying my story. This is my longest chapter to date and i hope you enjoy it because this one has given me the most trouble so far. I just wanted to get it right, and hopefully i did. Virtual cookies to reviewers. :)

Chapter 9.

Gwen had been right, when they appeared back in the living room of the flat, Jack was indeed pacing up and down by the window. Gwen looked at Ianto and smiled, he smiled back at her, she was right, he had to believe in what he was feeling, and trust Jack.

Jack turned and looked at them as they walked back in, letting out a breath that he had seemingly been holding since Gwen had gone out of the flat after Ianto. 'Everything ok?' he asked.

Ianto nodded, but stayed close to Gwen. 'Clarke just called again.'

'He did, what did he say?'

'I have to be at the Plass at 8am to meet one of his 'associates'. They will then give me the details of the exchange.'

'No way.' said Jack, folding his arms across his chest.

'What?'

'There is no way you are going to go and meet someone who works for Clarke on your own.'

'I have too, Gwen tell him, he said I had to go, and if we tried anything he would kill Molly.'

'He's right Jack,' Gwen said backing him up. 'We have to tread carefully here. Clarke is probably setting up some kind of trap, I realise that, but he has to go to that meeting.'

Jack turned and looked out of the window for a moment, he really didn't want Ianto to go to this meeting, he wanted to be able to deal with this himself and keep Ianto out of harms way, but he knew this wasn't an option. Ianto was going to do whatever he needed to do to save Molly. He turned back to look at them. 'Ok, I'm not happy about this, but I suppose you will have to go. I won't be far away though.'

'You mean, we won't be too far away,' said Gwen.

'Not you as well Gwen, and I'm serious about that. It's too much of a risk.'

'Too right, she's not going with you.' Rhys spoke this time, they hadn't heard him come into the room.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but Rhys continued. 'Look, I know that you always said having a baby wouldn't stop you working, and that if somehow Torchwood was ever rebuilt you would be first in line to get back to work, but it hasn't been that long since you had Mary. Plus, and I hope you don't hit me for this, but you haven't done anything like this in over a year.'

'So your saying I'm out of shape.' Gwen said to him, eyes narrowing.

Rhys answered quickly, knowing he was on dangerous ground, 'No, that's not what I'm saying, out of practice maybe, but definitely not out of shape.' He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

'Anyway,' said Jack, 'We are going to need someone here to be our eyes and ears. A makeshift command centre if you will.'

Gwen looked between Rhys and Jack before finally saying somewhat begrudgingly, 'Ok, I suppose I can do that.'

'Do you have anything in the way of equipment left over from the Hub?' asked Jack.

'I have a few things. We managed to save some of the equipment from the warehouse we used last year, I have some comms units, guns, and tracking devices. It's not a lot, but it will help. Rhys, can you go and get the stuff from the garage.'

'Sure thing love.' he said as he walked out of the room.

'I'm not sure how useful some of those things will be though.' Ianto said. 'Surely Clarke will expect you to put some kind of tracking device on me, he's going to see that coming a mile off.'

'Do you still have the contacts?' Jack asked, 'the ones you gave to Lois?'

'No I don't. They would have been useful.' Gwen said wistfully.

'Yeah well, it wouldn't be the same if things were easy now would it.'

'We will just have to try and disguise the trackers as best we can. There's also software on the computer that should allow me to get into the CCTV footage of the Plass, and we can follow them that way too.' Gwen hoped she sounded like she knew what she was doing, but truth was she never really did like the computer side of things. She would much rather be out there in the field, it was always Tosh that was brilliant at the technical side of things.

Rhys reappeared then with everything that they still had. Gwen set up the laptop with what software she had, making sure she could track Iantos phone and get into the CCTV systems. Jack made sure that the comms were working, and that the guns were fine too. He had his, but it couldn't hurt to take a spare. Rhys kept out of the way, he had hovered long enough to make sure that Gwen didn't try and convince Jack again to let her go with him, but had to leave when Mary woke up crying for her breakfast. Ianto meanwhile didn't know what to do. He felt like he should help in some way. There was something in the back of his mind telling him he knew exactly what he should be doing, he just couldn't remember what that was. He started to get frustrated, so he went over to the kitchen and started making coffee.

Gwen looked over at Ianto making himself busy in the kitchen and smiled, she then turned to Jack. 'Feels like old times, doesn't it, us getting ready to go out and hunt something, Ianto making coffee.'

'Sure, but its not though is it.' Jack looked over at Ianto too, still just longing to hold him like he used to. He turned back to Gwen. 'I'm not sure it ever will be either.'

'I wouldn't be so sure. Ianto's dealing with a lot right now, but it will get better, I'm sure of that.'

Jack looked at her, 'Did he say something to you when you were outside?'

'Maybe, but it's not my place to tell you. You just have to trust that at some point he will find his way back to you.'

'Here you go, couldn't think of anything else to do.' Ianto came over carrying three mugs of coffee. 'I left Rhys' in the kitchen.'

Ianto handed over a mug of coffee to Gwen, and then to Jack. He took hold of his and went and sat down next to Jack. It was a step towards trusting his feelings. 'So what's the plan?'.

Jack looked over at Gwen and saw her smile at him as Ianto sat down. It may not have been much, but the fact that he had come and sat next to him made Jack happy. It meant that he hadn't completely freaked him out earlier. 'To be honest, there's not a lot we can do initially. We are going to put a tracker on you, and we can also track your phone, but how long these measures will work, I don't know. We also have access to the CCTV cameras. I will though, be as close to you as I can at all times. Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yes, I'm sure. I bet this was easier before, when you had a lot more equipment.'

'I never thought I would miss all that, but I do, especially the SUV. Gwen, you do have a car I can use right.'

Gwen nodded. 'Come on, lets get everything set up.'

Half an hour later, and they were ready to go. Gwen hugged Ianto before he left, and said 'Good luck', before turning to Jack and hugging him too. 'You make sure you take care of him.'

'I will, and I'm glad that was a hug and not another slap.' He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

Jack and Ianto left the flat and got into Gwen's car. The journey to the Plass didn't take long, but it passed silently, neither really knowing what to say. Jack stopped the car, a little way away so that hopefully he wouldn't be seen. He turned to Ianto. 'Ready to go.'

Ianto nodded, 'Ready as I'll ever be.' He went to get out of the car, but before he did he turned back to Jack.

'Everything ok?

'Yeah, it's just…' He couldn't explain it, there was just something that he had to do. For all he knew he wasn't going to get this chance again, and he just had to know if there was any truth in what he was feeling. He took another look at Jacks face looking quizzically at him, and just followed his heart, and he kissed him. It didn't last long, but it felt right. He pulled away again, not daring to look at Jack at first, but when he did he was pleased to see that he didn't look mad.

'What was that for?' Jack asked completely shocked, but not in any way complaining.

Ianto blushed, 'Well I don't know what's going to happen today, and I just needed to know something.'

'And did that give you your answer?'

'Yes it did.' Ianto then got out of the car and walked over to the middle of the Plass, leaving Jack behind in the car smiling to himself. Maybe Gwen was right and everything would work out. He just hoped that he was going to get the chance to find out.

Ianto headed over to the centre of the Plass, smiling to himself. Kissing Jack had seemed like the right thing to do at that moment, and proved that Gwen was right when she said to trust his feelings. He stopped when he got to the centre, there were lots of people walking around on their way to work. Clarke was clever, by making this meeting in public, no one could try anything. Ianto waited for about ten minutes before a man approached him.

'Ianto Jones.' He said in a gruff voice.

'Yes.'

'You're to come with me.'

'Why, I thought we were going to do the exchange here.' He wasn't actually naïve enough to believe that was what was going to happen, but it was worth a try.

'No, the exchange will take place elsewhere.'

Ianto thought for a moment, 'I need proof Molly is still alive, because if she's not, I'm not giving you this disc.' He put his hand protectively over his jacket pocket, where he had safely stowed the disc before leaving the flat.

The man put his hand inside his jacket and for a moment Ianto thought he was going to pull out a gun, but instead it was his phone. He dialled a number, spoke briefly to whoever answered and then handed it over to Ianto. 'I had a feeling you would want some kind of proof Mr Jones, but this is all you are getting.' Ianto heard footsteps on the other end, and someone saying 'speak'. 'Hello, Ianto is that you?'. It was Molly, but before he could speak the other voice came back on the phone. 'If that has satisfied you, then please do as you are instructed.'

'Fine' said Ianto, 'but nothing had better happen to her in between now and when I get to you.' Clarke just hung up the phone.

The man put the phone away in his pocket, and gestured that Ianto should follow. They walked a short way to where there was a car parked. Ianto went to get in, but first the man said, 'I need your phone.' Ianto sighed as he handed it over, and winced as the man crushed it under his foot. They had thought this might happen, the man then swept some kind of hand held device over him, which bleeped when it reached his jacket pocket. 'Hand it over.' he said. Ianto reluctantly handed over to the man a pen which had a tracking device in it. These guys were smart. 'Get in'. Ianto did as he was told.

Jack was getting frustrated sitting in the car, not being able to hear what was going on. He saw Ianto go over to the car and Clarke's man find the tracking device. 'Gwen,' he said over his comms.

'Here. I've lost the signals, sorry. I do have them up on the CCTV though, but depending on where they are going I may lose them from that as well. It's up to you to make sure you don't lose them.'

Jack cursed under his breath, as he saw the car Ianto had just got into drive off. I better not screw this up, he thought to himself.

Ianto sat in the back of the car with blacked out windows. Before long the car stopped, and the door opened. Ianto turned slightly to look behind him, saying a hopeful prayer that Jack was somewhere close by. He looked at his surroundings, and it seemed to be a warehouse near to the docks. He followed the man into the building, and was led to a large room near the back. 'You can wait in here, Mr Clarke will be with you soon.'

The man opened the door and Ianto walked in, thinking at how bad an idea this had turned out to be, but still what choice had he got. A few minutes later, the door reopened and in walked a smartly dressed man, the man who had met him at the Plass, and two other bigger built men who were all dressed in black. What really caught his attention though, was that in-between those two men was Molly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, i really appreciate it as i was worried about that one. Although to be honest i worry about all of them lol. Enjoy the new one, virtual cookies to reviewers. :)

Chapter 10. 

Ianto sighed with relief when he saw Molly, he knew they weren't out of danger yet, but at least she was still alive. The relief was short lived though when she got nearer and Ianto saw her properly. She was being pushed forward by one of Clarke's heavies, her hands behind her back, probably tied in some way, but the worst part was how she looked. She had a cut lip, a bruise on her cheek, and a large cut on her head that looked like she had been hit hard by something. Ianto made a silent vow to himself then, that whoever had done that to her was going to pay. 'Molly…' he tailed off not knowing what to say.

Molly knew what he was thinking though. 'Hey, it's not as bad as it looks. You should see the other guy.' Ianto looked at her, she was grinning while she said this, and for a minute he couldn't understand why. It then dawned on him that the guy standing behind her had a black eye, and an badly bruised nose.

'You did that to him?' He asked, pointing at the guy behind her.

'Like I was going down without a fight. Not the first time a guy's underestimated me.' She smiled again, but Ianto could see that this smile didn't reach her eyes, she was scared, but she would never show it. He then heard someone clearing their throat, and he turned to look at the smartly dressed man that had come in with the others. Ianto had been so focused on Molly, he had almost forgot about the others.

'If you have finished with your catch up, then can we get down to business.' Clarke was politely spoken, but this just made him seem more dangerous. 'You have the disc?'

'I have it, but you need to let Molly go first.' Ianto hoped he was sounding more confident than he was feeling. He also had this nagging feeling that he had been in this situation before, but that he had been in the position Molly was in now.

'We will be playing by my rules Mr Jones, and until I have checked that disc out, no one is going anywhere.' Clarke walked over to Ianto and held out his hand. Ianto took the disc out of his pocket and handed it over. Clarke took the disc and walked over to the other side of the room where there was a table with a computer on it. The man that had met Ianto earlier gestured for him to follow, and the man with Molly made her go in that direction too. The third man stood by the door. When they got over to the table Molly turned to Ianto and whispered 'I hope you have a plan.' Ianto looked at her and gave her what he hope was a reassuring smile. There was a plan, but that plan hinged on Jack being close by, and he had no idea if he was. Clarke's voice broke into his thoughts.

'I think we have a problem, this information is incomplete.'

'What.' Ianto said surprised

'It is incomplete, the end of the second half of the formula is missing, and that's a problem, for you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patience was not something that Jack had a lot of. Having to keep his distance was proving to be highly frustrating. He would much rather have grabbed the guy that had met Ianto, and made him tell them what they need to know. He was unhappy at not having a visual on Ianto, he hated the fact that they were going into this almost totally blind with minimal equipment. His mood was also not helped when he lost the car he was tracking.

'Gwen, tell me you are still tracking the car.' he said over the comms.

'Relax, I can still see it on the traffic cams, it's just turned into the warehouse area of the docks.'

'There are lots of warehouses in there though, which one are they at?' Jack was starting to lose what little patience he had left.

'I'm just trying to get into the docks CCTV, but its going to take a minute.'

'Well hurry it up.' Jack snapped back.

'Hey, watch the tone, I know your getting impatient, but taking it out on me is not going to make the computer work faster.'

'Sorry.' Jack took a deep breath. He took the turning that led to the docks sharply as he did so.

'Ok, I found the car, its outside warehouse 7 on the east side. You may want to leave the car though, because they are probably watching the CCTV as well, and it might be easier to get there on foot.'

Jack parked the car up and got out. He took with him one of the guns that Gwen had still got. It was a stun gun, and would come in useful while getting into the building. He didn't really want to alert anyone inside to his presence until the last moment. He walked quickly and quietly towards the east side of the building where Gwen had seen the car pull up. When he got nearer he could see that there was one man guarding the entrance to the warehouse. Jack went quietly around the building next door, trying to keep out of the way of the cameras he could see above him, silently hoping he hadn't been noticed. He made his way round the side of warehouse 7, and crept up on the man by the door, stunning him before he even had time to realise that Jack was there. Jack then quickly went through the door, as he did so he spoke to Gwen, 'I'm in.' He didn't mention the fact that it had seemed easier than he had thought, and that was not a good thing.

'Ok, just take it carefully, I can't help you now. There's no visual I can get inside the building. There's no way of knowing how many people are in there.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto looked at Clarke, and trying to keep the panic out of his voice said, 'I don't know what you mean, that disc has everything on it.'

'Then explain to me why the end of the formula is missing. Look.'

Ianto looked at the computer screen, and although he couldn't understand exactly what was on the screen, he could tell that there were indeed figures missing. He looked at Molly, who smiled at him, she then turned to Clarke and said. 'It's not missing, it's on the disc. It's just in a hidden location within the disc, and I'm the only one who knows where that is. Seriously, do I look stupid enough to leave information like that complete.' Ianto wasn't really sure whether this bravado Molly had was wise, but it definitely seemed to unnerve Clarke. He walked over to her.

'Clever, but you better go over there and find it, unless you want something to happen to your friend.' As he said this he took his gun from the waistband of his trousers and pointed it at Ianto.

Molly though, held her nerve and looked Clarke straight in the eye and called his bluff, 'I think we both know that for the moment you won't be shooting anyone, because as soon as you do there is no reason for me to open that disc.'

Ianto stared at her incredulously, not quite believing what she was saying, but she had a point. He also wondered where she summoned up the courage to talk to Clarke like that, and then he remembered some of the stories she had told him about her parents, and he thought that at this moment she was doing them proud. Clarke though was not pleased, he turned away from Ianto and walked closer to Molly, he then hit her hard across the face. Ianto stepped forward to get to Clarke, only to be met with another gun pointed at his head.

Clarke ignored what was going on behind him and said to Molly. 'I can't deny you have guts and maybe you do have a point, but you really should watch your attitude, because who knows what might happen after you have finished retrieving the information. I am going to need people to test the virus on.'

Molly just continued to stare him straight in the eye. Her already bruised cheek hurt from where he had hit her, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of letting him see her cry. She was scared far more than she was letting on, but the whole time she had been here she had thought of her dad, and of how brave he was, and of some of the lessons he had taught her, including never showing the enemy your fear. 'I will retrieve the information for you, but your going to have to untie my hands because I can't do it with them behind my back.'

Clarke gestured to the man standing behind Molly. He then took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs around her wrists. Molly rubbed her wrists as they were taken off and went over to the computer. The man stayed close behind her though, gun in hand. As she started to get to work on the files in front her, something caught her attention. Over on the other side of the room, Molly could see someone peering through the door surveying the room, and that someone was Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had made his way quietly through the building, wondering to himself why it was so quiet. As he passed a small room on the right, he could see it had been made up to look like a laboratory, probably where Clarke was going to start manufacturing the virus. As Jack approached the large room at the back of the building, he could hear voices. He went up to the door and carefully peered in. There was a man, just on the other side of the door, thankfully with his back to him. Then across the room he could see Ianto and Molly, both of them had people stood by them who were armed, and stood next to Molly was Benjamin Clarke. Jack had waited a long time to see him in person. The only problem he had now was going to be getting into the room without the people in there firing as soon as he did. He wasn't worried about himself so much, but as Ianto and Molly had guns trained on them, they could be shot before he even got in there properly. He was going to need some kind of diversion. As he looked back in Molly's direction, he saw her look straight at him. He then ducked back down out of view in case anyone had noticed her looking at the door. This, he thought to himself could work in his favour.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, much appreicated. This is it, i'm posting the last two chapters together. I hope this particular chapter comes across ok, as its the action type scenes that i have most trouble with. Anyway enough of me, enjoy. :)

Chapter 11.

Ianto stood watching as Molly typed the code she had written to disguise the last part of the formula into the computer, and as he did he noticed her look towards the door. He turned his head slightly, trying not to be obvious, but he couldn't see anything. She then looked at him, as if she was trying to tell him something.

'You know what, I wish I had just used the same password as I did on the other files, instead of all this code.' As she said this she gave Ianto a meaningful look and then looked back in the direction of the door. It then clicked, the password that he had used to get into the files earlier had been Jack, which is why he had never said anything to Jack and Gwen. Ianto realised that she was telling him that she had seen Jack. While it was a relief to know that Jack was out there, he had no idea what he was going to do.

'Ok I'm done.' Molly turned to look at Clarke. 'Everything's there.'

'I think I'd better make sure.' Clarke moved around to stand in front of Molly to look at the information on the screen.

Jack looked back inside the room, and on seeing that Clarke and the other men were looking at the computer he took this as his cue. He burst through the doors to the room, completely taking the man on the other side of the door by surprise. He went for his gun, but was too slow, Jack stunned him and he fell to the floor.

The others in the room were also surprised by Jack bursting into the room, the two men that had had their guns pointed at Molly and Ianto turned them towards Jack and began shooting. Ianto wasn't sure what came over him at that moment, but he instinctively turned to the man who had originally had his gun on him and shoved him so that he went off balance and his shot missed Jack. They both fell, with the man landing so hard on the ground he was knocked out. Ianto got up and then picked up the other mans gun from where he had dropped it. He turned and pointed the gun in Clarke's direction. It was strange, he felt remarkably comfortable holding this gun, like he had done it many times before. He saw then that Jack was by his side.

They realised though that they weren't exactly out of trouble yet. While two of the men had been disabled, there was still one other and Clarke, and they still had Molly. It had pretty much become a stand off, Jack and Ianto standing facing Clarke and the other guy who one arm wrapped tight around Molly and the other pointing his gun. 'Picking on the girl is so cliché do you know that.' Molly said not at all happy that she was the one being held, again.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her, she was brave he had to give her that. 'Let her go Clarke it's over'.

'Over? I can't quite see how you've worked that out.'

'You always were so cocky Clarke, that's going to be your downfall.'

'Really, you're calling me cocky.' Clarke laughed. 'You have tried so hard to bring me down before, but it never happened. Won't happen this time either.'

'It seems to me we are in a stalemate, something's going to have to give.' Jack said not quite knowing what that was going to be. It was essentially two against two with Molly in the middle. It stayed like that for a moment, each person with a gun pointed at them, when the computer on the table started to beep. Clarke moved to closer to have a look, never moving his gun which was pointing at Ianto. 'What!' The surprise was evident in his voice, he turned to Molly. 'What the hell have you done.'

Molly just smiled at him, 'Lets just say I have a virus of my own and its currently wiping all the information off that disc, took effect quicker than I thought it would though.'

Clarke was incensed by this, everything he had planned was falling apart. 'Kill her!' he yelled at the man still holding on to Molly. As he said this several things happened at once. The man holding Molly moved the arm he was holding her with so that he could get a better shot at her, this though gave her enough room to twist around and punch him in his already bruised nose. He stumbled slightly, but stayed composed enough to push Molly away. She fell backwards and hit the wall behind them. Molly looked up to see the man smile and raise his gun at her, she shut her eyes waiting to hear the shot, but it never came. As she opened her eyes again, she saw the man fall to the floor. Ianto was behind him and he had hit the man on the back of the head with his gun. Molly sighed with relief. Ianto then went and knelt by her to check she was ok.

While Ianto and Molly were dealing with Clarke's heavy, Jack was dealing with Clarke himself. After giving his order to kill Molly, Clarke took aim at Jack, but he missed. As he started trying to stop the files on the computer from being deleted he was tackled to the ground by Jack, both of them losing their weapons in the process. Jack punched him hard, but this didn't stop him and he retaliated by punching Jack in the stomach. Both of them gave as good as they got, until Clarke finally managed to make Jack lose his concentration enough that he could pick up his gun again and aim it at Jack. He cocked it, but then said 'I think shooting you would be a pointless exercise, I've heard the stories. I think shooting one of them would be far more fun.' He nodded his head in the direction of where Ianto was in the process of helping Molly up. Clarke smirked at Jack and then turned to fire at them.

'NO!' yelled Jack, and without thinking he launched himself in front of where Clarke was aiming, getting hit by the bullet that had been fired. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

Ianto and Molly realised at the last second what was happening, and turned in time to see Jack fall to the floor. Molly gasped, and very nearly fell back down again. Ianto just looked at Clarke, and raised the gun he was still holding.

'You don't have it in you to kill me' Clarke taunted, as he raised his weapon again and pointed it at them.

Ianto looked at him and before Clarke could shoot, Ianto did hitting Clarke in the leg. Clarke fell to the floor. Ianto walked over to him, and kicked the gun away from him. 'No I don't, but only because I think there are better ways you can be made to pay.' He turned to Molly keeping his gun trained on Clarke. 'Can you grab me those handcuffs.' Molly walked over and picked up the handcuffs that had been used on her earlier. Ianto put one side of them around Clarke's wrist and the other around the table. 'That should hold him for now.' Ianto then got up and turned around, Molly was now stood over by Jack. He walked over to her and took her hand. 'Its ok, Its going to be ok.' He was not confident as he said this, he was just praying that what Jack and Gwen had told him earlier about Jack not being able to die was true. He hadn't really wanted to see this tested out, and looking at Jack lying there now, it hurt more than he ever could of imagined.

'How is it going to be ok, Jack's …' Molly trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to say dead.

'Trust me, Jack told me earlier that he couldn't die, and Gwen backed him up.' Ianto moved closer and knelt down by Jack's side, Molly did the same, although she didn't look entirely convinced by what he had said. Ianto took Jack's hand in his. Then as if on cue Jack took in a big gasp of air and sat up. Molly screamed and moved back in shock.

Jack had come back from death so many times, but it didn't make it any less painful when he did. As he sat up he heard Molly scream and saw her move back, he also realised when he got his bearings again, that Ianto was holding his hand. Ianto quickly let go though when he saw Jack looking at his hand and blushed. 'Everyone ok?' Jack said as he got up, pulling Ianto up with him.

'No, I think I almost passed out then.' Molly said indignantly. Jack just grinned at her and then offered a hand so that she could stand up. She smiled too. 'Thank you. Do you think we can get out of this warehouse now? I really want to go home, although I hate to think what kind of state it's in.'

'Sure, I better let Gwen know we're ok and she can organise a clean up operation.' Jack walked slightly away from them, speaking to Gwen on the comms as he did so. She was relieved that they were ok, she had been so frustrated not knowing what was happening, it had taken a lot of will power and Rhys barricading the door for her not to go after them. Gwen said she would organise the police to take away Clarke and his men, and also have a specialised team to come and dismantle his lab.

Ianto went up to Molly and put his arm round her as they headed towards the exit, the sound of Clarke shouting behind them. When they got outside they stopped as they waited for Jack to catch them up. Ianto turned to face Molly, 'Are you sure you're ok? That cut looks nasty.' He pointed at the cut on her head.

'It'll be ok, I just need a shower and sleep. Maybe a stiff drink as well.' She smiled for a moment then said, 'Can I tell you something?'

'Sure, anything.' Ianto said.

'If I'm honest I was terrified in there.'

'Yeah, well as we're being honest so was I.' They both laughed, then they heard a voice behind them, neither had realised Jack was there.

'Well for two terrified people you did a good job of not showing it. Molly you showed real guts in there.'

Molly blushed. 'It was all front, my dad taught me well. Part of me thought I was going to die in there so I felt I had nothing to lose. Plus the attitude really annoyed them.'

'That and you have a serious right hook.'

She grinned, 'You should see my left.' She turned and started walking away from the warehouse.

Jack turned to Ianto. 'Ready to go?'

'Yeah.. Erm.. He stumbled slightly over what he wanted to say. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'You just saved my life, and Molly's. That bullet was meant for one of us.'

'I wasn't going to lose you again, or Molly. Come on lets go before the police arrive, I don't feel like dealing with them right now.' They caught up with Molly and headed back to where Jack had left Gwen's car, all of them thankful that what had just occurred was over.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue.

One week later.

Jack walked into the café on the Plass where he had first sat with Molly a week a go. Molly and Ianto were already in there. He had plans and he wanted them to be among the first to know. He had spent some time in the past week with Ianto and they were starting to relax around each other more, but he was taking things slowly. It was adjustment for both of them, because while Ianto's memory was improving there was still a lot of things that they would have to cover, and some of it wouldn't be easy.

'Hi.' He said as he walked over. He lent down and kissed Ianto on the cheek, he then turned to Molly and did the same. 'Don't want you to feel left out.' he said as he sat down.

Molly smiled, 'I think I would have survived. So, what is this little meeting all about, I'm intrigued.

'I wanted to tell you what I have planned.'

Both Ianto and Molly looked at him suspiciously. He just grinned at them, 'I'm planning on rebuilding Torchwood.' Their suspicious looks then turned to surprised ones.

'Really?' Molly said, 'Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but I got the impression you wanted to get away from all that.'

'I did, maybe part of me still does, but all that stuff with Clarke last week showed me that there are still people out there who want to exploit alien technology, not to mention the things that still come out of the Rift. Plus I have seen quite a few weevils roaming about recently. Who else is going to stop them. I've already spoken to Gwen and she's in, not that Rhys was happy. Now I'm asking you.'

Ianto looked at him. 'I'm in, although quite how useful I'll be I don't know.'

'You will be very useful, last week showed you still have it in you. Getting back to familiar routines might help your memory, and as an added bonus you get to spend more time with me. He grinned. 'How about you Molly?'

'What? You're asking me if I want to work for you? At Torchwood?'

'Yes. You have skills that will come in very useful, and I don't think it would take you long to pick up the things you don't know.'

'I really don't know.' She paused for a moment. 'Look I'm willing to help you set up everything on the technical side that you need, but as a full time job, I'll have to think about it. I always said I'd never get involved in this type of work.

'Fine, I'll accept your help with setting things up, and hopefully by the time we have things up and running I'll have found some way to persuade you.' Jack winked as he said this. Molly and Ianto both rolled their eyes then laughed.

'You're hopeless.' Ianto said. He then turned to Molly. 'I know how you feel about this type of work, but it would be good to work together, we make a good team.'

'Like I said, I'll think about it.'

Jack smiled to himself, it would be good to rebuild Torchwood. He still had things that he had to deal with, they all did, but this would hopefully be good for all of them. A new beginning.

TBC?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and also put it on their favourite list and on alert. I really appreciate it. This was my first Torchwood fanfic, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Reviews are still much appreciated now it's complete.

Also I have plans for more fics that would carry on from this one as I have many ideas that I want to write about. I was just wondering what people thought of this, and in particular what people thought of Molly as a character. I think she worked well, but I am slightly biased lol. Thank you again for reading and reviewing, and I will hopefully be posting new work soon.


End file.
